Two Kinds: To Fathom Volume 1
by Radio Pup
Summary: Jakub, a 19 year old Templar assassin, has been forced to live void of emotion since the massacre of his village. First sent out on a regular run of the mill mission; (Or so he tought) turns into an event destined to change his cinical ways. Through his new partner, his mentality begins to chatter along with his trust towards the organisation he once thought were the good guys.
1. Prologue

"Mom? I'm home!" my voice rang across the walls like an empty gallery. I stood with the door halfway open, awaiting a response that I knew very well I'd never hear. Feeling stupid, I pushed the door fully open, revealing the empty living room I had left only this morning. I couldn't help but sigh, as I listened to the all too familiar sound of nothing taint the area. The sight of mother staring into the backyard window was even more recognizable. A year. It had been almost a year since I heard the comforting sound of my mother's voice. It wasn't the first time I found myself talking to her; hoping she would do something to acknoledge my existance. Although a ridiculous thought, I hoped the news I bared would somehow break her trance and we could go back to the way things used to be.

"Mom..." I mumbled as I pulled a chair from under our decrepit table. "I… graduated… I-I finally graduated!" the words felt surreal. "I worked so hard... I'm going to become a Templar… I'm going to be just like you!" quickly, I pulled out my certificate and posed it in her lign of site. "I hope you're proud!"

Nothing. Her expression - unwaivered. Her stare was as emotionless as ever.

I frowned, "Don't worry mom… Take your time."

I nodded slightly and placed my certificate back into my handbag.

"I also made a friend… a keidran. His name is Luther! He's… well he's different but…" I paused wondering if I should continue. "Dylan thinks it isn't a good idea but… I managed to convince him otherwise… I know a keidran hurt you but… Maybe… Maybe I can teach them the ways of a human… Maybe… Maybe once you see they aren't so scary, you'll go back to being your old self…" I glanced back up and mumbled, "Will you?"

Her expression hadn't changed one bit. Silence swiftly filled the room once more, giving me the impression gravity had been multiplied by two as a pressure filled my chest.

"Will you?" I repeated, the burden becoming too acute for me to handle, "Please… Please tell me… I-I just need to know mom…"

Once again, nothing. It was a conclusion that arised all the time, but didn't hurt no less. I shook my head, disappointed as tears flowed down my cheeks. The dames were about to erupt, but were interrupted by loud thumps that bombarded the house scaring me straight out of my chair and onto my ass. Realising it originated from the door, I wiped my soaked features and sauntered towards the disturbance.

"H-hello?" I questioned, opening the door enough to clearly see a large robed man.

"Is this the Gray residence?" the man questioned.

"Y-yes sir."

"And where are your parents?"

I frowned from the otherside of the door and replied, "N-not here… M-my mother is ill and my father..."

"If you are the one who is responsible, I'll settle talking to you." His expression shifted into one of annoyance as he demanded, "Please come out from behind the door boy."

I winced but complied, opening the door slowly. "Y-yes?"

He chuckled, "You're the boy named Jakub? _Hmph_." He rolled his eyes and continued, "I'm here to announce you have been assigned to the scout departement. Please report to Captain Dario Kapcheck monday morning for breefing." His eyes glared into mine, chilling me to the bone. "Templar recruiting children? For your sake, I suggest you listen to your commanding officer - thorougly." He leaned in closer, "That's if you want to live."

My eyes widened as the blood seemingly emptied from my body. The man spun around, flaring his coat and walked away graciously from my frozen corpse. I shut the door silently and collapsed as the hinges clicked. I gasped for air, my anxiety had reached levels I couldn't handle. In my panicked state, my eyes fell upon my mother. Who would take care of her if I… If I… I heaved, trying to regain control of my breathing pattern. I knew the risks, but hearing it from a man's voice shot me with instant regret. Was what I was doing really right?

"You'll die." whispers flooded my mind. "You'll die. Die, die, die. Are you ready to die?"

"No…" I whimpered.

"Die, die, die. You'll die just like your mother!"

"N-no!" I cried.

"Yes!" another voice shouted.

"Like a dog, you'll die just like a dog! You're weak! You're alone!" the first voice spat.

The voices broke into laughter, both simutaneously getting louder seemingly each second.

"S-stop… Please... Please... " I pleaded.

"CAN'T YOU SEE?!" the second howled.

"STOP! PLEASE! I BEG YOU - STOP!"


	2. Chapter 1: Tangled Emotions

Morning rays pierced the trees that aligned the path leading towards my destination. A breeze skewered its way through the bushes effortlessly, giving off a calm atmosphere that I enjoyed. I loved nothing more then to walk through a forest as everything about it was calmed me. Nothing stood between me and my thoughts and I quite liked it that way. Unlike others, my thoughts were apart of me and by extension; were always there to get me out of a jam. People call it 'social reclusiveness', I prefer to call it being smart. All attachments had gotten me in life was pain and suffering. By cutting emotional relationships, I managed to keep most of sanity, while most in my line of work quit after a year. Me? I've been going strong for the past eight. Even though the scenery was nice, I never once pictured myself voyaging to a secluded slave town near the coast. I had worked myself up the templar ranks only to be given a low-ranking mission such as this one, at least - I believed this was far from my type of mission. Sergeant Cyrus felt otherwise. He preferred to call it a "Crucial conquest, imperative to developing slave trader and templar relations" I believe it's how he described it. Of course, I was chosen to deliver the message, instead of doing something productive. Even after a lot protest, I still listened. Keeping myself alive was priority - I can't kill filth while in a grave. It was far too well known among Templar about what happened to those who kept defying orders. It usually involved swinging from the end of a rope, while dozens of cheery rich folk watched. I didn't fancy neither, so I played my part, took the job and now I'm finally going to rid myself of it. I was never too much of a messenger. Reason being the only people who spoke to me were death within minutes.

After what felt like years of walking, I had reached the cliff that onlooked Dalvun. All of this to meet some dirty 'infamous' slave trader known mostly for producing high quality wolven. Through this letter, the templar hope to establish an advantage by keeping tabs on his business. The arising conflicts between the humans and the wolf clan has all of humanity on edge, including the templar. The wolf clan are known for their immense power, often comparable to a human. They're the only known species other then humans that can use aura, although not as strong, it's still very much deadly.

Enough site seeing, it's time to get to work. The town I onlooked was decently sized - far from the capital city, but nevertheless: a town. However, its size was easily diceptive. Down below; stood a blossoming market filled with humans shopping for what seemed like general goods. Most of said humans were accompanied by all sorts of keidran - mainly wolfs and tigers. Already on the ball, I checked for any animals that were not bearing enchantment collars. Luckily for me, I didn't notice any whom weren't biding by the law. Relieved, I continued down the cliff towards the main gate. This being my first time in a small town in awhile, I intend to make good of the voyage by touring a bit. I have time. I pride myself on always be early for mission, not matter the fruitfulness. My stroll however was short lived, rudely interrupted by a guard that obviously had one too many drinks.

He stumbled towards me seemingly not noticing the templar crest that was stitched onto my cloak and slurred, "Oi! Yue! What r'.. What r' ye doin' here?"

"Great. I drunk hillbilly." I mumbled under my breath.

"pffff… Whaat?"

I sighed dissapointingly. "It's nothing."

He mumbled something I didn't quite understand and sat back down. Baffled, I snorted, rolled my eyes and continued into the village. This town seemed decent judging by the small amount I've seen… Apart from the drunken fools, they need to go. Weirdly enough, I had seen over ten lodges. I didn't think this place had to much traffic, obviously, I was wrong. Near the last lodge, there stood a bar and judging by the guard, this town must have soft spot for liquor. Why the hell not, what's what the worse that can happen?

I ambled towards the establishment and marched up the stairs, placing a hand on the door knob. I hardly managed to fidget with the brass extremity before being cut off by a ragged old man. His head snapped towards me In retaliation, revealing his disgustingly greasy and disfigured features. Not to mention he was also practically dragging a keidran by her leash.

"Watch wher' yer' going fool!" the man slurred.

Both the guard that confronted me earlier and the drunkard that stood before me were identical. In fact, the two men were indistinguishable. If not for lancer's armor; I would have most likely mistaken them as being one of the same. The man's horribly bloodshot eyes shot open, as he shoved the keidran that he lumbered into the dirt bellow. It flew over the railing and landed on what seemed to be it's back, causing it to yip in pain.

"Ah! A tough guy now'!" he spat, "Why r' ye' smillin'?".

He was so close I could virtually smell what he stuffed down his gulet last night. I clenched my first. He was lucky I was on official business, he would have promptly lost his head if I weren't.

I smiled half heartedly.

"Pardon me sir, I wasn't laughing at you. I was simply laughing at that pathetic keidran is all."

His eyes shot open once more.

"Yes! Tis quite the pathetic creature! Can't even stand up after taking a bump!" the man laughed and on cue, stomped down the steps to confront the canine.

"Get up you bitch!" he shouted in a drunken rage, while mercilessly kicking the canine in the stomach.

"I'm sorry!"

"You make me look bad!"

The man plopped onto his knees - abrubtly stopping his rampage, and grabbed the dog by its ears. Without warning he started dragging it into the bar, now using its ears as a leash. I cringed. The urge to do something suddenly flared up inside my body, but I quickly shut the thought down. Its just a keidran after all. A small insignificant part of me couldn't stop itself from pitying the animal, however. Those ears weren't meant to be used like a leash. Snapping myself out of the trance, I shuffled into the bar and noticed the man still going at it. He threw the keidran to the ground and planted himself onto a chair.

"Get me the usual!"

The keidran nodded, still with tears in its eyes and ran off to the bar to get whatever the 'usual' was. I myself pulled a chair from under the table that was situated across from the man. I would have distanced myself, but sadly, the bar was full, and it was the only free spot. Once comfortable, a white wolf nervously crept up towards me. Bizarrely enough, she was naked. Keidran were usually always told to wear clothes inside. Seems I've stubbled into 'that kind' of establishment.

"He..Hello sir…" she whimpered nervously, "My name is Lu…Luna.. I will be your servant tonight…"

I stayed silent and observed. She seemed to beexhausted, it was obvious she hadn't slept in days. I felt something in my chest cavity. Why was I pitying this…animal? I sighed breaking the silence between the two of us.

"Ill have a beer and a glass of water." I spoke softly, not exerting any emotion through my voice.

"Ye..yes sir…"

I gave her three silver coins and watched as she ran to the back. A minute later she returned with my refreshments. She placed the tray on the table, as she was doing so, I noticed her arms trembling. Was I really that Intimidating? I closed my eyes calmly and slurped on the beverage. It was hard. Much harder then the alcoholic beverages sold in the capital. Although, I didn't know what I expected. Certainly not fine wine.

I kept on looking back towards the wolf. She seemed to be trying to stand tall, but her body was obviously at its limit. She was more hunched over then anything. I didn't know why I felt so bad. I never had felt this way for a keidran. I sighed and placed the cup on the table. Clear distress wiped over her face.

"P..Pardon me sir.. I fetch you another?" she whimpered once more, her voice trembling as much as her arm.

"No. The beer's fine." I huffed, picked the cup back and took one more sip.

"Sit."

Wide eyed, she shook her head.

"I'm…I'm sorry sir... B..But keidran are not allowed..t..to sit…"

"The owner of this place. I'm sure he tells you all to listen to the customers, right?"

She nodded her head.

"Then sit."

The wolf nervously complied and pulled the other chair from under the table. The way she alwardly sat told me the extent to the 'no sitting' rule. Even a simple concept such as sitting seemed foreign to her; it was as if she was getting in a bike for the first time ever. Once sat, she was clearly terrified. Her head kept on shooting back and forth from left to right, as If she had murdered somebody and a whole army division was looking for her. I sighed and grabbed the cup of water I had ordered and slid it to her position. What followed was very shocked and confused expression emitting from the female.

"F.. For..me?"

I huffed once more and nodded. Her face lit up, she grabbed the cup and started scarfing the water down. She quickly finished the refreshment to my dismay. She could have at least been civilized and drank it conservatively I don't know what I was expecting from a keidran however. I didn't say anything. Who knows - for all I know, this may have been her first glass in days.

A few minutes had passed, and nothing had been said between us. In all honesty, it was partially because it had been so long since my last conversation with a keidran. I didn't know what to say.

The wolf spoke first, breaking the silence, "I believe I should get going… Master will be-"

She paused abruptly and quickly put her head down, similar to how a child would react if their mother caught them stealing from a cookie jar.

I peered over at the disturbance a saw man wearing a suit rush towards us.

"You mangy mongrel! Get off that chair!"

Not wasting a second, the man grabbed the wolf by its scruff and threw her to the ground.

"Filthy animal! I've always told you to keep your dirty hind off my chairs!"

The man kicked the wolf in the chest area, which manufactured a sharp howl pertaining from the wolf. He was about to unload on more punishment upon the animal, but I caught his first before it made impact. I don't know what made me do it. Pity? Empathy? Sorrow? Whatever it was, I felt stupid.

The sharply dressed man ripped his fist from my palm and roared, "Who the hell do you think you are? I may beat my slaves whenever I see fit! Now step aside!"

I stood my ground, even if every muscle in my body was telling me to move.

"You might as well beat me then. I was the one that gave her the order to sit down in the first place."

At this point, the attention of the whole bar was centered onto me and the man.

"Do you know who I am?" his tone raised, "I am Leviticus Cornwall the third. Now so god help me you move out of the way, or you'll be hanging by sun down!"

Why was I standing up for this god damn canine? Have I lost it? He may be a snob, but he has a right to beat his slave!

"Do you hear me boy? MOVE!"

Although fat and old, he was quick on his feet, lunging forward with tremendous power and grabbing me by the collar.

I couldn't move. I just couldn't. I let my emotions get the best of me and look where it got me. Protecting a keidran of all things. This is the reason I'm usually a blank slate. Emotions corrupt the mind and make you susceptible to impulsivity. The wolf however… She warned me this would happen. Even if she's a keidran, I can't let Cornwall beat her over a something I had forced her to commit.

Not knowing what else to do, I reached for my belt.

"Listen erm… Leviticus was it? I understand your anger..." I paused and pulled a smallpouch from my pocket.

"How about I give you ten gold coins as a consolation and throw in five extras. In return, you forget she ever did anything."

Stunned he released my collar and moved back a step or two.

"Fifteen gold coins huh…" He twiddled his mustache, clearly conflicted and confused.

"Fool. Why waste money on such a fowl creature?"

I myself had been taken back from that statement. Why was I doing this? Again. I had let my emotions take over. Now I was in a jam and the negotiations had already begun. I couldn't just back out now.

"I don't know… I myself am going to blame it on my annoying principals. You however? You can blame it on me being crazy and take the free coins. Its your call Cornwall."

He snickered and swiftly snatched the bag from my hand.

"You have a deal. Easiest coins I've ever made."

The old man turned around, not even giving me a second glance. It was better that way. One more dirty look from that lazy eye of his and my emotions would have taken over again. This time, I would have torn his head clean of his shoulders. The men and women around the bar weren't so kind, I didn't blame them. After all, they just watched a templar stand up for a keidran. I spun around, my cloak flaring as I did so, and quickly began my walk of shame towards the exit of the building. I had a feeling I'd over stayed my welcome. A weight suddenly stopped my movement, surprised I turned back around.

"W…wait!" the wolf squeaked, the weight was revealed to be her holding onto my leg.

"W…why?"

Again. I didn't even know myself. I kicked the leg she was holding onto, which made her release her grip. During that moment, her light blue eyes somehow met my dark ones. Our eyes locked for what seemed like twenty seconds or more, I just couldn't look away. The more I glanced into her eyes, the more I felt like I was falling into an abyss I wouldn't be able to climb out of. I shook my head, I didn't need any of this bullshit. I turned around without even thinking twice and high tailed it out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 2: Divided

My neck. That's all I could think about. Some would call it a case of 'sleeping on the wrong side of the bed' but my version isn't so pretty. Instead of a bed, stick a tree in the middle of that saying. That's how my neck feels. I yawned and stretched, making sure to not fall out of the tree I had hibernated in the night before. When I gave those coins to that bastard, I thought I still had enough for lodging. As it turns out, I accidentally gave him more then fifteen coins. It was more like my entire savings for the trip. I couldn't just go back and grab my money either. Sadly, Leviticus has a whole bar full of people who clearly saw me give the sack away, so I can't ask for it back. Demanding it back would probably warrant my arrest too, so I was out of options. Besides, I doubt the old man would give it back anyways.

I yawned once more and jumped out of the tree. Back in my academy days, students were thought to sleep in trees if resting indoors wasn't an option. I finally, after eight years, put that knowledge to use last night. I somehow think comfort wasn't really discussed when the teachers decided they would teach us this however. Who was I kidding? I doubt it was even mentioned. After of few minutes of limbering up, I packed what I had taken out of my satchel and started heading towards town. Luckily enough, the drunk guard was no where to be found today. Lucky me. Again, I had plenty of time to myself this morning, the meeting with the slave trader wasn't until noon. Judging by my calculations, it was about 11am. As I walked into town, things felt different. Particularly, the amount of people in the streets was alarming. Most, if not all the inhabitants were jogging around the town, each one seemingly on a mission. I chuckled at the sight. The town had the same atmosphere as black Thursday in the capital. I regrouped myself and took one step into the town, only to bump into a fowl smelling woman. She shot her eyes towards mine and shouted slurs. One of which was "Watch where yer' goin' you stampcrab!" I could tell this was going to be a great day.

After dealing with the hag, I finally had time to stumble around town. I noticed a couple of things at first. For one, most if not all the inhabitants owned slaves. Although, not as surprising when you think about it, considering this is a known keidran trafficking town. Seeing so much animals walking around, even if controlled, is quite bothersome in my opinion. After a few minutes of wandering in the main street, I turned right into what seemed to be a market district. There were all kinds of things, including keidran pelt, food and aura products. Most of the aura items were poorly forged, they were nothing like the ones in Alexandria, however they still worked and that was enough for most people. I would have certainly bought something - if I had the money. The stands were decorated with wild herbs, something I had never seen before. I enjoyed the unique style of the stores, although primal, nothing was as beautiful a nature itself and it was refreshing. Walking through this area got me used to bumping into people. Some were nice about, some were pessimistic, and some didn't even acknowledge the contact. I found it funny how completely oblivious this town was. Everyone carried on without any delay, nothing seemed to bother anyone, and life went on. Maybe this was normal? Maybe I just forgot what peace felt like. I didn't have the right to complain though. I am in apart of the most infamous army in the world, I practically chose to forget what concord felt like.

After about forty-five minutes of roaming around, I decided to start heading towards the trafficking headquarters. After all the trouble I went through to get here, I didn't want to be late for the meeting. Luckily, it was about a block away from my current location. I went back through the market where I came from, noticing new things as I strolled along. Before I knew it, I was facing a huge gate that was guarded by two men wearing funny looking hats. A headquarters, at least in my mind, had to be a big intimidating structure that popped. The building certainty did fit one of those criteria. It felt out of place among the other architecture around town - I knew slavery was a good market, but I had no idea it was this profitable.

There was a brick wall that separated me and the house. Everything within the fence including the mansion; made me think of the White House in Alexandria. From the white that stained the walls to the roman inspire marble pillars that held the roof up - it was almost a perfect match. I hated myself for not bringing something I little spiffier, because just like the villa, I didn't fit in at all. If I wasn't here for business, I would have probably gotten chassed off the lot by now. I could already tell I was making the two guards uncomfortable. They stood there, as stiff as rock, each holding what seemed to be a magical rifle. They seemed to become even more ridged every second I didn't say anything. I finally decided to make a move, but not before letting out a quick chuckle, noticing I had probably been stressing the two guards out for what had to be five to ten minutes. I removed my hood, cleared my throat and got within speaking distance between the two guards.

"I'm here for a meeting. I'm supposed to converse with your boss regarding the templar."

They both perked up, but the man on the right spoke first, "Proof is needed before entry."

I let out a sigh, reached into my back pocket and handed him an envelope with the initials J.G written on the front. His eyes quickly scanned the letter.

After a few seconds he lowered the enveloppe and grunted, "Name please."

"Jakub Gray."

He huffed and nudged his head towards the gate, signaling I could continue inside.

Without hesitating, I pushed the gates open. My first impression about the compound from the outside was its clear lack of defense. It would have been easy to assume the same applied inside the manor walls, but you would have assumed wrong. A wave of andrenaline almost automatically started pumping through my blood stream, as the gates unraveled what could be only be described as a courtyard full of walking tanks, all staring right at me. All the guards were wearing magic proof armor. Sadly, it wasn't the cheap kind that you could get from Magic'R'Us. This armor was more like the kind worn by Templar who were fighting on the front lines.

I took a deep breath and continued on the stone walkway that paved the way to the mansion. I could feel, what felt like hawk eyes, stare at the back of my neck. Their stares almost felt radiant. Like how a magnifying glass can concentrate light into a single point to produce heat, it felt as if a hole was being burned into my flesh using that exact method. I didn't quite like being watched. It made me feel vulnerable. Vulnerability. A word I tend to closely associate to my childhood. Well. At least part of it. Its a sense that looms over my conscience, the fear of not being able to do anything. It was suffocating. I didn't have to much of a choice however, I needed to let them do their job. As I got closer to the central compound, two guards joined me, and as result a small convoy formed. Finally, my feet met the elegant marble steps the led up to the even fancier doors. This guy wasn't no small spender. Top of the line weaponry, decor that would put the capital to shame, and if I were to guess; top of the line keidran too. I sauntered up the steps and reached for the door knob, but once again; I was bluntly stopped from entering a building. What's up with the people of this town and their impulse to interrupt people?

"All weaponry must be discarded before entering."

Slightly miffed, I frowned and handed him my katana.

"When can I reclaim it?"

Instead of responding, my escort leaned over and opened the door. He respectfully motioned his hand towards the inside, offering me to enter first. It slightly irked me, but I hung my head low and stepped inside; deciding it was best for me to keep my pride out of business and ask about my sword later. The entrance alone easily resembled a palace that housed royalty. At least, it resembled what I imagined a king's castle would look like on the inside. There was a water fountain in the middle, incrusted with gold plates. Supprisingly, the fountain over shadowed the grand central stair case that hung behind it. Everything about the lobby screamed 'colonial' and the architecture was perfectly immaculate. It felt as if I was caught in a trance because of the cascading water that pored from the statues. The aura that was produced by the fountain was oddly satisfying, it felt like the calm before the storm. Luckily for me, a pathetic voice suddenly rang from the right, springing me out of my stupor.

"He-hello? Are you the one they call Jakub?"

Sort of taken aback from the sudden noise, I jumped slightly. However, I quickly digressed noticing the disturbance was nothing but a white tigress whom was wearing a maid outfit.

"That would be me."

Her ears twitched, receiving my words.

"I-it's an honor to meet a templar such as yourself... Lord Rubin's office is this way... P-please follow me."

She spun around and led me down the corridor she came from. After passing what seemed like fourty self portraits of random people, our trek concluded as we met a distincly coloured double door. The feline opened the door and half heartedly whimpered.

"My lord… The representive sent by the templar is here."

I took that as my cue to enter. A rough voice echoed in acknoledgement, following my introduction.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Gray was it? Welcome." He signalled for me to get closer, which I followed.

"Sit, sit, make yourself comfortable. Alexia! Get the Alexandrian rum!"

The tiger instantly ran off, presumably to fetch the drinks. I sat on the chair that faced his desk and glared at the man. We both sat there, analysing eachother for what seemed like hours compacted into seconds.

"You're an intimidating individual." He smiled sadistically, trying to initiate small talk.

"I know your type."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you now?"

His smile disapeared, almost as if that response dissapointed him. He leaned in, crossed his fingers on his desk and glared me in the eyes.

"Ohhh yes Mr. Gray. Far too well." His grin reappeared as he continued, "The way you sit in the presence of a lord... Confident and unfazed. Your steely eyes haven't once faltered from mine." He paused and leaned back, "Yes… You've starred death down… Yet you still march among the living. Although... you don't feel triumphant don't you? You simply walk. You don't live. You follow orders and carry out missions. You're meerly a puppet. Bound by strings that are made to freely be manipulated by your superiors."

I gritted my teeth. Who does he think he is? Some kind of demi god? I , my train of thought was disturbed by the sound of a cart. The tigress opened the door, returning with a buggy that was carrying the bottle of rum and glasses. Confusingly enough, she had also brought along some kind of snack which I shrugged off. Rubin's reaction however, wasn't so discrete.

"And what is that?" he asked coldly, pointing towards the assembly of vegetables.

The tiger swiftly lowered her head.

"I-I-I thought I w-would bring along s-something to eat for our guest… I made my mother's special salad… S-she taught me when I was…"

Rubin stopped her there.

"Bring it to me."

Suprised, her eyes glistened with hopefulness. The feline picked the plate up and leaned towards the desk.

"I tried my best to replic-"

The lord shocked even me, wickedly smacking the plate out of the cat's paws before she could even finish her sentence, crushing the plate and her self esteem in the process.

"Who do you think you're talking too; you god forsaken animal? GET YOUR FILFTHY KEIDRAN MUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

I watched the scene unfold, disgusted. It was just being considerate, why would he-… No... It disobeyed an order and needed to be punished.

The tiger, with tears in her eyes, scrambled to her knees and quickly started picking up the mess. I watched the feline pick the broken glass up with her bare paws, cringing every time she whimpered in pain. Her pads seemed to bloody more after every handful. I heard the tyrant chuckle from behind me, as if he was getting some sort of sick satisfaction out of her pain. Is this… Is this right? Keidran are… their still alive... No… NO!

"You don't seem well Mr. Gray."

I snapped my head towards the old man - his smile was absolutely putrid. This man. This man was a monster.

"I'll be alright."

"Erm… Alright then, if you say so."

I watched as he continued to speak; while he poured the golden liquid from the ornate rum bottle, "Now that we have refreshments, we can finally convey about business."

The sick smile was still plastered on his face, only disapearing as he sipped the cup.

"The templar want information. Is that correct?"

I was sick to my stomach, my head was hurting and I felt cornered. All of this because of the way he treated the animal… Why?

"That's right." I retorted.

"And what were your orders?"

My eyes narrowed.

"My orders?"

"Yes your orders, boy. How much do the Templar want this information?" his grin reformed.

"Enough." I answered.

He seemed pleased with that response, making sure to finish his drink before he continued.

"I'll provide my services on one condition." He paused and glared me in the eyes, his face serious and his stare unyielding, "You must do something for me."

"Who do you think I am? Some kind of errand boy?" I retorted instantly.

"No. You're a soldier."

I caught my tongue, realizing he was right. I needed to bring back results and he knew it. He may be sick in the head, but the information he has could shift the tide in this war; consequently saving thousands of human lives. Cyrus even gave me 'deplomatic immunity' and was clearly expecting me to complete this mission at any cost.

I gritted my teeth as he continued to speak.

I recently sold a wolf to a man named 'Leviticus Cornwall', maybe you've heard of him?"

"Possibly."

"Good." He shot back, "You may have also seen the wolf then. It's a female, with white fur and cyan blue eyes. She's quite the specimen."

Wait… It couldn't be the waitress that served me. Right?

"I have a buyer in Alexandria that will pay quadruple the amount Leviticus payed. Call it sellers remorse, but either way, your task is simple." Again, that sick smile appeared on his face.

"Burn his mediocre establishment to the ground and make sure he dies in it. All I need is the wolf, so the rest of the keidran can burn alongside their owner. Once you're done, I'll gladly hand over all the information your precious organisation so desperately needs." He leaned in closer.

"Understood… Killer?"

I didn't respond. I was being ordered to massacre a tavern, as if I was some kind of murderer. Was I? Was I just a hired assassin - a 'Killer'?

"Is there a problem Mr. Gray?"

Again, I didn't respond. I've killed thousands of keidran and never lost sleep over it, they're animals and they've commited genocide on multiple occasions. This war alone has killed hundreds of thousands and I always blamed our ennemies for causing it. Yet, was I any better? Were we any better? Keidran blood stained my hands to a point the iron had sucken into my pores; branding me with the title of 'Templar'. Was the fight for peace an excuse - and was it a valid one at that? These past eight-years, I had only ever killed the keidran who fought back. The ones who bared arms and who used magic against me. This town was nothing I had ever seen before; the way they treated keidran made humanity seem evil, pouring ink on our seemingly spotless resume. Surely the Templar wouldn't kill innocent people, or had I just been blind for all these years?

"Hey!"

I shook my head vigorously, eliminating the condescending thoughts from my head.

"I heard you, pardon my silence."

He seemed suspicious, but digressed, "Do we have a deal?"

Killing is killing and there isn't any way around that. Those bastards have killed thousands of innocents, including… No… Keidran are evil - they deserved this. They're animals and nothing more. I don't need an excuse.

"I guess we do."

He smiled and stood up. "Good."

He unexpectedly stretched his hand out, clearly offering a handshake. In response, I closed my eyes and stood up myself.

I spun around and simutaneously denied his handshake in the process.

"We aren't friends Rubin. Don't kid yourself, because if I weren't on a mission..." I hesitated and tilted my head back towards him.

"I would have killed you instead."

He chuckled maniacally.

"I'd expect nothing less."

* * *

After what seemed like hours, I finally took my first step outside. The feeling of my muscles relaxing was oh so sweet, as a stream of fresh air hit my nostrels. The stench of that pompous snob's aura was already making me sick, leaving me with the question of how his employees dealt with his constant ass-pullery. The meeting hardly lasted twenty minutes and I already wanted to tear that grin off of his face. Luckily for the war effort, it didn't come to that. However, more pressing matters were now at stake. I rushed towards the entrance, expecting to see my equipment. Instead, my escort from earlier stood straight guarding what seemed like nothing in front of the gate.

"Where's my sword?" I asked.

"Ah yes... Mr. Gray." he responded, "Lord Rubin has decided to confiscate your sword until you finish your mission. In its place, he's provided you with basic equipment such as a torch and knife."

"What did you just say?" I shouted, five seconds away from ripping his head off, "That's my property! I insist you give me my shit back before we have problems!"

"Sadly, Lord Rubin 'insists' you take these instead."

I tensed up, about to attack, but the sound of guns being raised stopped me in my tracks. Looking around, I noticed atleast a dozen men holding what seemed to be high caliber magic rifles straight at my head. Just you wait Rubin. I'll get you for this. With no other choice, I huffed, grabbed the tools from the guard and stormed off towards the bar.

"Good choice." I heard him mumble underneath his breath.

That was enough. I quickly spun around and placed the knife he had provided me seconds earlier to his jugular. It happened so fast, he hadn't had the time to react. All the guards, almost instantly, jumped back into their defensive stances. I didn't care, instead I leaned in next to his right ear and whispered.

"Do you have a family mister..." I quickly glanced down at his name tag.

"Mackenzie? Do you have a wife, Mr. Mackenzie?"

He nodded slowly.

"Then you should watch your tongue, or else…" I could feel him tremble as I continued, "I'll be the last person she ever lays her eyes on." I released his colar and removed the knife from his neck, smiling as I did so.

"Have a nice day Mr. Mackenzie."

He stood there, stunned and gasping for air. He grabbed at his throat and didn't say anything as I walked off towards my target. I had released some of my pent up rage - which felt better. I could feel the adrenaline shoot through my body, preparing me for my task at hand. I could already spot the bar and hear the many voices inside. Not suprisingly, it was slurred speach and rambling. It made sense, the sun had already gone down and most of the citizens of this town practically slept at the bars. Following that subject, I didn't exactly know where the keidran slept, but I had an idea. If I remembered correctly, all the animals instictively ran off towards a doorway that was situated to the right of the kitchen when all hell broke loose between me and Cornwall. It would be easy to assume that they were simply hidding, however, that would only be the case if you didn't consider Alexandrian law. All keidran collars must posess a "call back spell" in case of an emergency. The spell must have been triggered when the ruckus was created, which incited all of them to head towards the most secure place i.e. their quarters. Meaning after I killed Cornwall, that would be my first place of interest. My plan was set and on cue I reached the tavern.

I took one step inside and witness absolute mayham. There had to have been over ten passed out men, all of which were being trambled by some equally as drunk peasents. They were all cheering, as spotted dog explicitly show off her body. She seemed uncomfortable, which brought up feelings of pity and disgust deep inside my chest. The females were often used for more depriving reasons, a fact I knew all too well and whole heartedly disagreed with. However, there were no laws that stopped people from doing so, which prevented me from intervening. I huffed and continued on, following the walls towards the kitchen. I bumped into a couple of fools, but none made a big deal out of it until I bumped into a familiar face. The man who cut me off the first time I came here, I remembered that disgusting face all too well.

"N' who the fuck r' ye'?" he slurred, "Do ye' hav' some kind of problem' with me?"

He clearly had no idea what the hell was going on. A keidran rushed from behind him and grabbed his arm before I could say anything. Supprisingly, it was the same keidran he had been abusing a day earlier.

"Sir! I-I-I believe you've had more t-then enough t-to drink." She continued as he drunkenly turned around.

"P-please sir."

What transponded was something I didn't even expect. He quickly and ferociously grabbed a liquor bottle and smashed it over the keidran's face. Instantly, the keidran flew to the the ground proceeded by ear renching whimpers that followed every thud. Every impact of the man's fist seemed to bloody it even more and every impact made me want to react. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. Doing something would almost certainly cause more of scene and attract more attention then needed. I had to leave it be and continue on to Leviticus's is office. I hesitated and continued on towards the kitchen while making sure to dodge any incoming drunkards and tables alike. After what seemed like an eternity, I reached the doorway. I flipped my hood on and slowly crept into the scullery. Instantly, I noticed a door that stood out. That had to be Cornwall's office, I'd put all my money on it. Like a train, the reminder that I had given all my money to the slob I was currently in the process of killing hit me. Yeah… All the none existant currency I had given to that fat bastard one day prior. On that note, I had to grab my money. Even if I did give it to him consentingly, I couldn't help but feel like I had been robbed. Besides, he wouldn't be needing it where he was headed. No one was in the kitchen which I found bizarre considering there had to be at least over thirty people in the bar. Although I little suspicious, I shrugged it off and continued on towards the door. I placed my hand onto the steel knob and tried opening it to no avail.

"Who's there!" a voice abruptly rang, "I'm busy! Come back later!"

Once again, I tried opening the door.

"Seriously? I said come back later!"

Fine. We can do this the hard way then. On cue, I took two steps and kicked at the door with all my might. The oak didn't stand a chance, isntantly exploding open as my foot made contact.

"Wha-? What the hell!?"

I took that as my informal welcoming and walked into the room.

"Wh-who the hell are you!?" he cried out.

I didn't answer. Instead, I slowly walked towards him.

"I sai- I said who are you god damn it!" his voice cracked revealing the amount of fear he was feeling.

"Guards!" no one came. The chatter going on in the other room was flushing out his plees.

"I said guards!"

He kept on backing up towards the bookcase behind him as I closed in.

"I suggest you leave!" he exclaimed again.

Curiously, his face had suddenly shifted into a confident one. I was confused until he quickly reached towards a side table that was next to the bookcase. From the drawer, he pulled out a normal revolver.

He smiled, "To late fool! Put your hands up before I blow your fucking head off!"

Unwavered, I kept on walking towards him.

"I'm warning you!" he shouted.

I didn't stop.

"One last time! Surrender!"

The desk was the only obstacle that stood between me and him. Effortlessly, I threw the desk to the side and continued on.

"Then die!" he shouted, followed by the ear deafening sound of a gun shot going off.


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

"Up next" Were the exact words my mind caught.

I had been sitting in a chair for what seemed like an eternity, twiddling my fingers as the man behind the curtains rambled. I couldn't see too much from my position. Graduation from the academy a big deal, at least for me. For some, it meant freedom. For others, it was the start of their magical career. For me, it was my opportunity to prove myself. 'To find my purpose' some would say.

A raspy voice suddenly announced from beyond the large drape, "Please welcome… Jakub Gray!"

Those words snapped me out of my eternal trance. I lunged myself to my two feet and quickly reached for the curtains separating me and the stage. I took a deep breath and moved the curtains, revealing a crowd full of people. I awkwardly took a step forward and planted myself next to the man and nodded my head nervously. He placed his good arm around my shoulders and handed me my diploma.

"Congratulations son!" his grip seemingly perpetually tightened each second he stayed latched on.

"You'll make a fine addition to the Templar."

Courtesy demanded I shook his hand, so I did. Luckily, meeting his grasp made him release his death grip. Almost on cue, his face abruptly shifted into a smile and once again courtesy made me smile back. I couldn't reckon if it was genuine or not, I simply ran with the hand I had been dealt. I accepted the document, turned around and pounced to the other side of the curtains. Everything seemed to move at an extreme pace as everything fell together like a puzzle made for children. I felt the stage lights meet my hind for the last time before disappearing as the curtains fell back, once again separating me and the hundreds of people in attendance.

I took a deep breath, the feeling of my lungs filling with air relaxed every fibre in my body. It was over. Now I needed to focus on what was next, which was calculating the best way to get out of this building. It was essentiel that I that I slip away unnoticed and fast. I finished what I had came for which was accepting my diploma. I didn't want to attend the festivities that followed my graduation, especially since I had no one to celebrate with except for Dylan, who was waiting for me near the general store. I hung my head low and advanced towards the nearest exit which was… through a huge crowed of people. I tucked the document into my front pocket and slipped my hood on for good measure. Although crude, I still wore it on stage, despite knowing mother would have never approved of it. I snuck towards the exit, nobody seeming to care. Everyone was still fixed on the other graduates, which made escaping so much easier. After a couple of minutes of slowly inching my way through the crowd, I managed to finally fling the doors open to my salvation. I flew down the steps and sprinted towards the general store. A breeze howled, nuzzling my skin as it did so, causing a brief but sudden feeling of freedom. The sense was indescribably calming but was overwhelmingly invigorating at the same time. If everything went to plan, this would definitely shape out to be a good night.

I coudn't help but take in the feeling of happiness I felt in my chest. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. Graduate, receive diploma and go see Dylan. My jubilation increased tenfold because of the beautiful scenery. I always enjoyed autumn - it wasn't quite too cold nor too hot which suited me well. I ran as fast I could, plowing through the leaf piles that stained the dirt road. I was disrupted a couple of times by some townfolk; including Mr. Jenkins. He stopped to congratulate me on my graduation from the academy with some pie his wife had cooked up. Not one to deny a warm pie, I gladly accepted, scarfed it down, gave him a hug and ran off; still on a crash course towards the general store. I was running super late because of the amount of people who had stopped me, but I couldn't help but halt each time I was flagged down for a split second to be polite. Mother had always taught me to be courteous and respectful. She always encouraged me to stay on the right path and to keep from becoming like my father; a tense, angry, mean old man. At least, that's how I remembered him.

"Watch out!" a brittle voice rang.

I snapped out of my daze, but was too late. I rammed into a wheel barrel flipping all it's contents to the side and myself during the process.

"Are you alright son?"

Still disoriented and on my back, I responded, "I-I think so"

I looked up and saw an old women, wearing a floral patterned dress.

"Mrs. Daniels?" The dress was a dead give away.

"Oh my poor Jakub!" I could hear the sound of her cane hitting the pavement as she rushed to my side.

"Are you alright my boy?"

I rubbed my head, trying to find any bumps or cuts. Luckily, I couldn't find any.

"Y-yes I am alright Mrs. Daniels…" I glanced at the mess I had made which filled me with grief, "Mrs. Daniels… I am so sorry…"

She chuckled, finally reaching me as she did so, "Don't you falter youngin'! I'll have this cleaned up in no time!"

I sat up on my bottom, still dazed.

"I don't know what came over me…"

"I said to not worry about it! Don't you worry about little ol' me." She smiled and twirled her cane.

"I'm in my prime! Now you run off now!"

I wasn't satisfied, "Not yet Mrs. Daniels… It wouldn't feel right leaving you with all this work."

She huffed, clearely annoyed, but smiled soon after.

"Then we can do this together."

I nodded and stood up, getting straight to work. Mrs. Daniels offered to help flip the barrel which I quickly denied. I wouldn't let her do any more work then she needed too. After a few seconds of heaving, I managed to turn the mighty object back onto its wheel.

"You've gotten strong little one! You'll make a fine Templar indeed."

Still panting, a lazy smile plastered itself over my face. I hadn't quite noticed how much the robed man's words effected me until now. I managed to calm myself the other night, however doubt still lingered in my mind... I heard they sent the young templar to a place called 'Garen's Well' for more in depth training. Not to mention the man seemed to emply I'd die, rather quickly as a mather of fact. But worst of all, I'd have to leave… everybody.

A silence had formed as I continued working. Pitchfork in hand, I kept forking the dead leaves into the barrel, "Something seems to be weighing on your mind young one."

I paused and turned to see her frowning, she had read me like a book.

"It's the Templar isn't it?"

I hesitated, but nodded soon after. There wasn't any reason to lie to her.

A sigh flew past her lips as she slowly sat down onto the dry earth below.

"I'd like to think I've lived a fulfilled life."

Using her cane as support, she finally sat and entered a comfortable position.

"I've seen the world... I've acquainted, befriended and adored many. I've found love, married and had children." She smiled, her eyes filled with maternel passion as she glanced upon me.

"Such as yourself." Her face mellowed, "Nevertheless, things haven't always been joyful. I too have made difficult decisions. Some found a resolution, some impacted me immediately and some remain unsolved to this day." A breeze swept through the scene as she continued, "However, I never once regreted the decisions I had made - as that would mean I hadn't followed this." She concluded by pointing towards the left side of her chest.

"Your heart?" I muttered.

"Yes." Her grin reappeared, "The heart."

"Follow your heart?"

She nodded.

"Love whom want to be loved and hate whom want to be hated." Her radient smile became even more apparent, "Wherever the journey of life takes you; always remember those words."

"Love whom… want to be loved… and hate… hate whom want to be hated." My hand had placed itself onto my heart and a feeling of calmness swept itself across my nervous system as I finally started to understand what she meant.

"You're inteligent, more then you give yourself credit for, however you have so much to learn. You'll one day know if the Templar is really what you want. Until then however…" She smiled, "Be a child and go see your friends."

My eyes widened, I had never told her about Dylan nor Luther.

"How did you…"

"It's a secret." She winked.

"You've helped plenty, now run off."

Baffled, I bowed my head and spoke once more, "T-thank you…"

She smiled in response, nudging her head upwards emplying she wanted me to leave. As I ran off, a revelation hit me. That wheel barrel… It wasn't an accident - wasn't it.

As I reached the corner of the road that housed the store, I turned around to see what had transpired with the old woman, only to see there was no sign that anything had happened. A shiver shot up my spine, causing more questions than answers. Mrs. Daniels had always been a very isolated person, she never participated in any town events nor did she get out too often. In fact, the conversation that had just transpired was one of only two interactions I had ever had with her. The first one being the time me and Dylan lunched a ball into her backyard. We had broken one of her windows, but luckily she had agreed to not tell our parents if we cleaned her front yard, which we gladly accepted. She was fairly nice, even providing us with a cup of lemonade an hour into our crusade against the weeds that cluttered her lawn. Thinking back, some weird things had unfolded without any concrete explanations; such as when I slipped and a bag of manure fell all over me as I was painting her porch. Or when Dylan was planting tulips and the watering pot fell all over him. Come to think of it, a lot of things had fallen that day, but we never once got hurt. Interestingly enough, we seemingly got lucky each time we fell or at least, that's what I thought.


	5. Chapter 4: Killshot

**Hi there! This is the first time I will be communicating to y'all! I just wanted to tell you guys the 'basics' to the story, to clear some confusion up. **

**1\. This story is very much based off of Two Kinds, HOWEVER, I've put my own 'twist' to the story. For the longest time, I wrote this story purely for my entertainment, but because of some friends enjoyed it; I decided to post it here for everyone to enjoy! Because of that, I've changed some aspects to the original story (Nothing massive) but small things to make things more flexible. Simply put; a story that is based off of other stories/movies make a lot of authors feel trapped in their story telling, causing a lot of people to quit pre maturely because they can't express some of their own ideas. Don't forget, these fanfictions are ways for people to express ideas! If you guys have any questions concerning what kind of changes, I can go into detail if you guys pm me. Of course, I wont spoil anything, but I'll clear some things up. I know a lot of you don't want me staying to far from actual lore. Do not fret! I don't intend too!**

**2\. I don't currently have a schedule for updates. Like I said, this story is being made for my personal entertainment and because of it, I tend to sit down and sporadically type throughout the week. If the story picks up steam and enough people want updates regularly; I'll definitely think of a schedule! :p**

**ANYWAYS! Apart from that! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The gasp that slipped through his terrified figure was semi comedic, at least - it was for me. The small piece of lead he had shot had been graciously caught using my thumb and index.

"H-h-how-"

My hand wrapped itself around his neck, as I flung him into the bookcase which absolutely obliterated it. My glance had fallen onto his bloodshot eyes as I choked the life out of him.

"I'll be seeing you in hell." I muttered into his ear.

A cry escaped, as his neck snapped between the forces of my fingers alone. This puppy was more bark then bite. His final breath departed his lungs as he slumped over, his eyes fogging over soon after.

"Pathetic."

The man that had been moments earlier threatening my life, was now death at my feet. A feeling of pride washed over me - I had won. Well at least, I had won this round. I wanted to admire this condescending assholes corpse all day, but I had more pressing matters to attend too. The room lay silent as I trudged towards the exit. My eyes glanced once more towards the scene I had caused, a smile crossing my face, as the door shut with a click. I was now faced with an empty kitchen, no one in sight. All the keidran were still on the main floor, which bid well by me. It meant I didn't need to kill them all. Swiftly, not wanting to waste time, I reached the door I hypothesized to be the animal quarters. The stairway down wasn't special. It was much more similar to a dungeon's entrance than an entrance to a housing unit. Then again, I was talking about keidran and not humans. Down the slim walk space; an aura enhanced ironclad gate stood tall as a reminder of the business man's paranoia. There was no way the keidran could get past the iron blast door that stood at the top, let alone another gate that was infused with sealing aura. The man was bat shit insane, I did the world a favour eliminating him. At least - that's what I kept telling myself. In this line of work, I couldn't let murder disorient me, especially the small ones such as this. Empathy and sympathy is something I threw away a long time ago, it was simply a restraint that the human mind created. Tired of being enclosed in an area meant for slaves, I placed my hand on the gate, instantly dispersing the aura with my own. Whoever placed this spell wasn't a pro, neither was he strong. In fact, it was probably the old buffoon himself that cast it.

Through the darkness, I could see ears shoot up. Well - there goes stealth.

"Shhh.."

"Hush!"

Clear bickering was heard through the thick as parents seemingly tried to silent their children. Children? The realization hit me, it was taboo to enslave keidran children. To the point it was outlawed to own some and subsequently; sell them. Humans treated their kind as dirt - yet they still didn't believe in subjugating the young. It's funny how we work.

My hand paced itself across the dusty stone walls, trying to lay feeling on a light switch. Finally achieving such, I flipped the transformer. A single lightbulb lit itself, beginning a swarm of whimpers across the chamber and by the way they were covering themselves from the light, it was to cover their eyes from the luminous bulb.  
There was at least a dozen or so all shoved into crude looking cell like sub rooms. The total came to about four cells, each of which was crammed with six keidran. What came as a surprise was the true amount of children whom were kept in this basement. I counted at the very least; fourteen - a fact that was a clear violation of the law. Even so, it didn't matter anymore. They were all going to parish in the upcoming 'accidental' fire anyways..  
None of them dared spew words my way. I had been analysing the room for about a minute before walking in deeper and although they realized I was clearly not allowed down here, their mouths stay shut as perpetual fear blossomed within their eyes. I myself kept my mouth shut as my pace halted in the middle of the four units, my gaze caressing each and every one of the dozen or so animals. Then, it happened. My view planted itself upon the white wolf I had seen hours earlier. The wolf I had graciously given water too. Now? Now I was kidnapping her, placing her within the slavery market once again. If everything I did had a purpose, why exactly had I even bothered giving her water? This question had propelled itself through the complex enigma named my mind, without any clear cut answer. Why?

"I-I-I know you…"

The canine practically whispered and without advanced senses; I would have never even noticed.

"Im not sure what you're talking about."

I decided playing dumb was my best option. I didn't need her thinking I was here for some kind of rescue mission.

She gulped in response. A fair, but very much descriptive response - especially when compared to the many others I had confronted throughout the years.

"You're coming with me."

Her eyes widened, nothing but stuttering gibberish escaping her pallet at this point. None of the others spoke, they were all seemingly exasperated that they weren't the ones I was looking for - If only they knew what awaited them.

"B-B-Bu-"

"Shut your mouth and come to the forefront." I didn't have time for this. Wanting to get my point across, I peered towards her cell mates.

"If any of you try running out the door while I'm still in this room, you all die."

My glare now browsed through all the others.

"Including everyone else."

I could hear whimpers from the children post my last comment causing my arm to shake in an unnatural way, especially for my standards. My mind zoned, as I watched my hand tremble. What-What was this? I shook my head in disbelief, no time to get cold feet now. They would soon be free - up there that is. I spotted the keys near the entrance, however I wanted to make myself clear. Using my right hand, I blasted the iron door open. All the keidran stumbled, clearly taken aback from the sudden loud noise and showing of power.

"Come here." My hand reached out.

"I-I-"

"Stop hesitating! Come here!"

In a sudden burst of courage, she shouted, "I can't!" her head hung low, while what seemed like every muscle in her body shook.

This surprised me, who knew she had it in her - even if her after display was pitiful.

A sigh wisped through the cracks of my lip, "Be that way then."

I stomped towards her and flicked my fingers upon her forehead causing a small spark to lash out. Her body slumped into my arms, eyes glazed signifying her non-existent consciousness.

One more thing to do - then I can be done with these borderline childish tasks. This place had to be set aflame. Since it was a bar, that wouldn't be too hard and since we're in the baaasseeement… Turning around only confirmed my assumption. The stingy old man not only kept keidran in his basement; but hundreds upon hundreds of gallons worth of alcoholic beverage within barrels. In the capital, this amount would have been considered trivial as there is very few alcoholics that roam the area - but here? Might last about a week or two.

"Do I need to remind you all what happens if you try running?"

I was met with no resistance, instead they all simply nodded, ears down and all.

"Good."

I paced towards one of the barrels and sliced it right at the middle causing the wooden structure's contents to pour out. The dark looking liquid was followed by the overwhelming smell of an ocean's worth of alcohol. The lining of my nostrils felt as if I had sunbathed a metre from the sun, the burn was something else. Pushing through the pain, I managed to cut open about a dozen barrels. This should do the job tenfold.

"Sir!"

The sudden squeaky blare of keidran origin surprised me - they had been nothing but silent since I had gotten down here.

"Hush Lee!"

Responding to the disturbance, I turned around for what seemed like the thousandth time. A female, presumably the mother of the infant that had called out for my intention, was attempting to quart the culpable youngin away from view.

"Please!" the child was struggling, fighting against his mothers will.

"Please don't kill us!"

"Don't give him ideas you little fool!" one of the keidran, adjacent from the his cell shouted.

"You'll get us all killed!"

"Can't you see!" his shouting grew louder,

"He's going to light this place ablaze!"

The kid was smart, no doubt about it. The others were oblivious, but him? It almost seemed like he noticed it immediately. Not only that, but he spoke differently - as if he had a higher education than all his other comrades.

"PLEASE I BEG YOU!"

Those words impacted hard as if they were blunt, but it also ran deep like it's tip was sharpened.

* * *

_"I BEG YOU PLEASE!" my screams blasted around the cavernous room, hitting my ear drums like a nuclear bomb tipped steel bullet._

_Even so, that pain was mediocre compared to what the creature in front of me was inflicting. Wip after wip, tear after tear; my fragile eleven year old dermis was slowly being reduced to minced meat. Cries didn't stop the pain, it increased it. It encouraged my captor to hit harder it seemed._

_"KILL ME!" I cried, "PLEASE! I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE!"_

* * *

"SIR PLEASE!"

My hand drifted across my face - then my hair. These memories…Was I now the one that could hand out pain without consequence? Without regard for the life I was about to take? Was I now the one that could dictate whom walked away and whom didn't? Was I in control? No. I knew the reality of things, yet - I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind. Treated them as if they didn't mean anything. I was simply doing my job after all - right? Blood is being spilt once again. And for what? For that prick Rubin? Calling him a monster was not only naïve, but hypocritical. I'm as much a monster as he. Am I really considering burning them alive?

The universe seemed to answer my plea, as my eyes locked themselves into the child's watery eyes.

"Plea-"

"SHUT UP!"

The whole room grew silent once again, all the keidran glaring at me with terrified looking figures. I didn't blame them.

"FOR FUCK SAKES!"

I pulled my hair, shouting in despair. For the first time in a long time - I was lost. Why? Why was I doubting myself? At a time like this? All I needed to do was create a spark and I could wash my hands of this bull! Those eyes though… It was pitiful, but yet… The weight on my chest felt as if I was at the centre of neutron star.

"Don't make me regret this."

Funny enough, I already knew I would either way.

I chattered the locks just like how I did the first one.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

All the mammals hesitated.

"I SAID GO!"

The second time, they ran without fail. It was illegal to let them go, but I had no time to think about that. As far as I was concerned, what just happened was a dream. At least, that was my poor justification for committing a capital crime.

I grabbed the wolf cargo, placed her arm around my shoulder and ran towards the exit. Using another electrical current, I zapped an alcohol patch instantly lighting it aflame, bounding out of the dungeon before being cooked alive.

Running up the steps felt easier then usual, most likely do to the adrenaline produced by being close to an explosion of fire. It didn't really matter how long you were in the business - something about fire seems to rile even the best of us. Through my eyes, the thought of it's intense heat and hunger to consume anything in it's path made flames a very fierce opponent. It was greedy. It didn't care whom it absorbed or what. It's life is simple - its bucket list is short: gain mass and increase in ferocity. All that mattered was pure, unadulterated; power.

Getting out of the building wasn't any harder. Everyone had evacuated from the burning structure at the speed of light, while nobody questioned my suspicious looking 'merchandise' which gave me enough time to flee the scene without altercation. Most of the victims worried more for the actual humans rather than both species. The unease from the villagers is clear lack of empathy made my stomach swirl. And you know what? I didn't quite know why. This whole event felt like a large existential crisis; one that was undoubtedly going to last for awhile. I had morals. Very… confusing ones, but they were morals nevertheless. Even if people like Rubin like to label me as a 'killer' I still like to think that my 'killing' does this world at least some good - no matter how small. I mostly associate these 'dreams' to residue feelings that I had as a kid. Feelings that didn't quite want to fuck off. Maybe it was me? Maybe I was the one that let them linger. Because no matter how much I try to isolate my childhood, no matter how much I moved it to the untapped folder inside the hard drive that was my brain; the fantasies always remained. Some would say they slipped through the filters that were put into place to keep my mind from self destructing. I knew I remembered what happened, however I also knew I didn't quite want to remember. Still, maybe those fantasies were good. Maybe it was what kept me sane. I liked to think that everyone else that worked with me was the same. Questioned their morals while clinging onto feelings that only grew more and more hazed through time.

Finally out of the accumulating crowd, I enabled some electricity to flow through my body to increase my speed. I simple trick, but an effective one at that. All I wanted was this night to be done with and pushed to the back of my mind with all the other dozens of regrets that I've piled on throughout my short, but very much eventful life.

* * *

Within arms reach of the manor, I let my aura subside. Using the technique for even a bit makes my entire body shake with a ferocity that is equal to the amount of energy I used. When used like how I did tonight; the art causes slight (but very much reversible) nerve damage. The more I use it, the more it's harder to bounce back. That's why it's used as a last resort… or if I'm annoyed and want to get away from a situation faster. Tonight's setting fit snuggly in the second category.

I followed the same procedures as before. The guards moved forward, patted me down quickly and sent me on my way. I quite liked it this way. I was really not in any mood to be talking with anyone apart from myself. Which… now that I think about it, is not only stupid sounding; but sad. Past the forcefield of my mind, I noticed things felt off. Every gun on the property was pointed to my head - lasers activated and all. Judging solemnly on how they all stood, It felt as if this time; they all intended to use it.

"Jaaaaakub! My frieeend!"

"Rubin." My teeth grit.

Something about hearing his voice hurts my soul. Something told me that feeling must be universal for anyone who comes and contact with this pompous individual.

"As keen as ever! I see you have my specimen!"

I finally tracked the voice to the large balcony that overlooked the estate.

"You're eyes aren't too bad either!" he waved in my direction, mocking my presence while laughing maniacally.

"I'm not playing anymore games, Rubin. I want the information you promised, and I want it now."

"Woah woah woah!" he motioned his guards to lower their weapons.

"But I'm having so much fu-"

I shot of blade of lightning towards his figure, purposely missing to the right to emphasize my point. The rod planted itself into the marble beam that lay centimetres away from the coward's forehead, taking him aback in the process.

He chuckled, "Now that wasn't necessary! Now I really want to kill you!"

I didn't respond. The bastard really seemed to think he had the upper hand. If only he knew the only thing keeping his head from being on a silver plater was the Capital.

"Those eyes of yours; as hateful as ever! Let's hope you let some of that… aggression… out on that fat slob."

I took a deep breath before continuing. I had a knack for saying the wrong thing, at the wrong times - partially because of my 'aggression'.

"I really don't care what you want to do anymore. Actually! As a matter of fact! I didn't care - ever. All I care about is the information. Now please - for the love of god. Tell me."

"Alright fine. Since you're so polite."

His finger raised as if he had something to reveal.

"I've already contacted your superior - Cyrus was it? And explained that I wanted one more small task to be completed before I spill my guts to you government agents."

"Wha-?"

"Now now! I wasn't finished!"

This guy's dead.

"I've already established contact and all that bla bla, all I need you to do is bring that keidran to the buyer in the capital - simple!"

"You…"

I caught my tongue, practically chopping it in half. Instead, I grimaced in absolute disgust. If Cyrus knew and didn't say anything, there isn't anything I can do. Bastard. He knows it too.

With my grimace still on, I spoke with a somberly respectful tone.

"You want me to transport this keidran to the capital?"

"Correct."

"You're insane right?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I kill keidran. I don't fucking transport them."

He chuckled, "You do now."

I was fuming. I could only imagine how red my face was, all I know is the neutron star had reassembled within my head.

"I've given you your orders. You'll be leaving now... Ta ta!"

Every single fibre in my body was already inching to kill his smug face. Now? The very molecules that made up my hand felt a force; only describable as a magnetic force right towards his face. Mark my words. I'll be the one to turn this compound to dust.

"I almost forgot!"

He reached for an object behind the vinyl railing that prevented him from falling over the edge and pulled out... My sword?

"I don't have any use for this thing anymore. I'm sure Cyrus is all you needed to hear."

One last smirk crossed his face as he threw my swords over the edge. Taking the thud of my possessions on the dirt as a clear sign he no longer needed a bargaining chip, I picked them up, snorted and placed them back into their normal position. He spun around with absolute graciousness and flicked his hand, signaling his guards to retake aim. Luckily for him, I couldn't stand breathing in his presence anymore so I gladly accepted. Hastily, I started walking towards the entrance.

His chuckling became more and more distant, as I finally exited the compound. Glancing once more towards the house was a blessing, as I watched the gates of the property shut. You learn to appreciate the small things in life and this was no different. Finally being able to decompress, my shoulders loosened as I took a deep breath, nostrils burning with the feeling of fresh oxygen reaching my feature. Then - It happened. My inner peace was shattered like a plate hitting concrete at a hundred miles per hour. It took me until this point to realize my new mission. I had been holding it this whole time, yet I still stayed the keidran back to the Capital. The city being a month's journey without stopping. I'm stuck with this… animal - for a month? Once again stuck, I proceeded to promptly facepalm. Fucking great.


	6. Update

**Hey there to everyone who reads my humble story! Next chapter will be released sometime next week and not this week. Although I haven't set myself a timeframe for uploads (as I said last time) I'd still like to try and update it atleast every week and a half or so. I cant necessarily write too much at the moment (schools hit a rough patch) and because of that, it may take a little longer for this chapter. (Im planning on making it around 5-7 thousand words) Hope you all understand! Talk to you all next week!**


	7. Chapter 5: The Small Things

An hour's worth of walking had passed without any sign of the wolf regaining consciousness. Her figure had remained stagnant all this time without fail and was quite frankly bizarre - to say the least. The technique I hit her with was very much supposed to knock her out, however; not for this long. Nothing was more annoying than carrying around dead weight - especially the kind you've been forced to drag. I was trained to let said 'dead weight' go as it simply impedes on the mission and slows whoever is stupid enough to do so down. All my morals were being put to the test via this mission and adding onto the negativity, this was far from voluntary, in fact; it was the furthest thing from that. I never once thought I would spending my Sunday afternoon walking through a forest with a keidran on my shoulder, but here I was. Like the dumbass I am.

Birds chirped, crickets creaked and the wind caressed my cheeks as I sauntered along the lone path. At least, that was what I hoped was happening. Everything fit, except for the 'lone path' part. Ever since leaving town, it felt as if eyes had been locked upon the back of my neck. The feeling was so strong, it felt as if something was burning a hole near my first cervical vertebrae. Using the skills I had gathered through years of experience, I tried scoping out my surroundings only to find I was alone with the wolf, apart from a squirrel or two. The feeling along with the burning sensation did not want to dissipate. Even If I didn't want to stop, I couldn't ignore the unshakable feeling that had been annoying me since I stepped foot into this forest. So against my greater judgement, I sat, resting my bones in a clearing next to a creek. The distant sound of waterfall could also be heard, signaling I was far beyond the outlook that overviewed the town. However, resting wasn't my only goal. Experienced people who want to inflict damage upon others will usually wait for moments of vulnerability. Sadly, people who chose me as a target tend to find out very quickly that I don't let said weak points show. I try to sleep a maximum of two hours while on the road, break once in a full moon and eat things that are high in carbohydrates to keep my energy from plummeting. Small precautionary measures such as these don't amount to much on their own, however, once used simultaneously; I found the small things were often the difference between life or death. That's why I chose to rest here. If someone really was following me, they would definitely choose a moment such as this one to react.

Not wanting to wake the beast, I placed her leaning up next to a tree and paced towards the creek. Even though her presence wasn't quite appreciated, I still needed to keep her alive. I had a reputation to uphold and I didn't intend to shatter it on a worthless 'adventure' such as this one.

I removed my cloak and hung it on a branch overlooking the small body of water. The mantle was deceptively heavy when worn for long periods of time so it came as a huge relief to finally be able to take it off. The cloak hid my custom made Templar outfit specifically made to suit my needs and fighting tactics. It had a left sleeve containing a contraption I had made myself, modeled after the primary weapon used by warriors in an old story I used to read as a kid named 'Assassins Lead'. My other arm on the other hand wasn't as fancy. It was a simple short sleeve, which was like I said; nothing special. At one point I wanted to make another weapon for my right arm, but after tinkering and thinking; I realized using my aura clad abilities would completely vaporize the lump of metal into oblivion, rendering it completely useless. So against my greater judgement, I chose to keep my right wing bare. Either way, the blade was simply added as a precaution; just in case I found myself without a sharp object I could use to slice and dice prey.

I yawned, paced towards the shore and crouched down to rinse my face off with the sparkling groundwater. The feeling of the cold liquid on my features seemed to wash away my problems, while time seemingly froze to a stand still; allowing me to really enjoy the pristine moment. I thanked the gods mentally for allowing me to have such a whimsical juncture after such a stressful day. To a normal person, appreciating such a dull moment would be practically impossible. I however; once again try my hardest to appreciate the small things throughout a day to day basis. This was that one thing for today - and it was more than satisfying.

Just as I started to think this day could actually turn out to be a somewhat of a decent success; the keidran started making noises characteristic of someone waking up. I groaned as I knew all too well how things played out from here on out. The hostage usually has some kind of question along the lines of: Why am I here? Where am I? Are you going to kill me? And I always had the same answers: Shut up. No where. And probably.

I really just wished deep down that she had somehow turned mute because of the shock sent to her nervous system, but her ever increasing grunts told me otherwise. I didn't bother to move too much, instead; I simply turned around once making eye contact and then went back to enjoying myself. Maybe if I pretended she wasn't here she would disappear? Maybe If I pinched myself hard enough I'd wake up from this nightmare? That last one managed to get a desperate chuckle to escape from my sound box. Like I said. Appreciate the little things.

"The shit I get myself in man…" I sighed,

"Maybe I should retire."

The thought didn't even have time to sit as the keidran - finally after two hours of unconsciousness, was on her feet and started closing in towards me. I could feel the temperature of my surroundings shift as the weight of an oh so familiar feeling returned to its normal position within my chest. At first, it stayed rather silent and I naively thought my wish had came true. Because of this, I didn't even bother looking back. Well - that and she moves around like an elephant intentionally stomping around looking for trouble. The cringe was unreal, I was really about to interact with this animal again, wasn't I?

"S-sir?"

her trembling paw touched my shoulder softly, catching me off guard in the process.

Disgusted, I smacked her paw away and turned around abruptly. I winced and spoke coldly,

"Don't touch me."

The sudden movement knocked the canine right on its ass along with the increased force of my sudden jab. Her ears drooped, while she simply stared back up into my eyes. I huffed and kept my chin high, signaling to her I had no antipathy for her whatsoever.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry." She cried with her paws held up in defence,

"P-Please! D-Don't k-kill me!"

The plea came more as a suggestion. Should I kill her? Tell the officials that she was killed by trappers and take the slap on the wrist? No. No... Not after everything I've done just to get her. That would just mean I'm submitting to defeat. Besides, Rubin would probably find some way to get me executed for not getting his 'specimen' to the capital..

"Listen here - keidran." I let the words sit, shuffling towards my coat and quickly putting it back on.

"We aren't friends - nor do I care about what happens to you when we arrive at the capital. Until then however."

My glance shifted back towards the canid,

"Here are the rules. You will not speak until spoken too, nor will you amble away too far from my vision. If you don't listen." Making sure she saw, I ran an electrical current through my fist and smiled sadistically.

"You die."

The threat however; didn't seem to come her as a surprise. In fact, she simply nodded, hung her head low and stood back up. This was... shocking to say the least. She had shaken the intimidation off as if It were nothing - as if she were used to it. As a matter of fact, I bet she was used to it. Every captured keidran probably was.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes… I-I'm sorry."

I simply snorted in response. Again, I really did not want to talk to her more than I needed too. I really did hate keidran. In fact, I probably hated them more than Rubin himself. They were animals. Monsters. Nothing more.

I silently kicked myself for stopping as the assumption that somebody was watching me - or rather us, had never developed further from just that. An assumption. One of paranoia, most likely. But nonetheless, it was a plain stupid decision looking back. It not only wasted time, but it gave the wolf time to recover. And now? Now I have to travel with a conscious captive instead of the easier contrary. I removed my glare from the wolf and glanced around our position one final time, before grunting in disbelief.

"Unbelievable." I growled,

"All this time wasted."

"I-I beg your p-pardon?"

"No." I facepalmed,

"Not you. I didn't verbally ask for your opinion did I?"

"B-But you spoke a-and I assume-"

"Well I assumed you understood not to speak without being spoken too!"

I raised my hand, preparing to backhand the animal. She deserved it, she wasn't listening and I had to assert my dominance. I tensed up, preparing myself for the strike. But... once again - it happened. My eyes met hers and I couldn't bring myself to smack her. I just couldn't. No matter how much I tried forcing my body to cooperate, I simply couldn't do it. I stood there, my hand held high, just watching her pathetic figure crumble as she braced herself for a strike that would never meet its target. Every muscle - every ligament in her body shook. Her eyes - only slightly peeking from behind the arms she held up in defence, told a story. They spoke of untold horrors. Terrible events that I knew all too well. But there was a catch. This time, the horror stood right in front of her as if she was staring down Lucifer himself. I just couldn't understand what was going on. It felt as if my soul had been momentarily transported into her body, allowing all the fear she was currently experiencing to seep into the pores of my brain. The split second of fear that filled my entire body was unbearable, but her? She had been experiencing it since she woke up.

"Arggh!" I shouted,

"Y-You… Y-You!"

Everything was so confusing. She was confused, I was confused - for fuck sakes! Even the fucking pebbles that lined the creek must have been confused at this point. After years of never overthinking shit, I was letting one keidran manipulate everything I stood for. Worst of all, she hadn't even attempted to do so - this was all on me and I needed to correct this. Using all the mental energy I had at my disposal, I cleared my thoughts and let the forest's crystal clear oxygen flow through my nostrils while I simultaneously wiped my face.

"Let's just go."

She stuttered, "I-I-"

I turned once more, giving her another one of my patented cold glances. Judging by the sudden lack of noise, I presume she had finally gotten the message as she nodded and quickly shut her mouth. In response, I sighed, adjusted my coat collar and started pacing upstream. After a few seconds of hesitation, the reaffirming sound of her footsteps confirmed she herself had started following - albeit at a close proximity to the river. Once back in the protective environment of my cocooned mind, I realized just how close I was to losing my mind ostensibly because of the wolf. After everything I've been through - and this goddamn joke of canine almost did me in. Go figures I guess.

* * *

Uncomfortable would have been an understatement. Not even an hour after starting, she was already making me want to rip my hair out. In sixty minutes, she managed to fall around seven times. Seven goddamn times. It almost felt like walking - to her at least, was a chore. She was easily comparable to an infant that had just learnt how to stumble around, not a keidran! Let alone a wolf keidran! Her kind are known to be more savage than most as they all beared the reputation of being born to kill. To me, she seemed like nothing more then a pup on a field day. It was even to the point a squirrel had actually startled her and knocked her on her ass. These facts alone were more disturbing then her inability to walk properly as It constantly felt as if she was plotting something. There was no doubt in my mind, for awhile at least, that she was simply putting on a facade while she conspired to escape. After thirty minutes of walking, I quickly noticed she was no more a threat to me than a clawless cat. I tried my hardest to see behind any tricks she was trying to play, but it was impossible. That's when I came to the conclusion; she was either a very good liar or she was actually this oblivious. I always seemed to catch her absolutely mesmerized by very common things and more times than not, it was directed towards the body of water we so graciously followed. All of slight hints she demonstrated culminated into the realization that the truth was effectively the ladder. At least - I hoped it was. It really was hard to keep my thoughts in check while strolling through a forest - one that, may I add, seemed way too quiet. My first experience moving through this particular accumulation of bush was more than pleasant as there was plenty of background noise, even at night.

Almost as if to spite me, the wolf, still following behind me, could be heard suddenly and inexplicably halting. Annoyed, I turned around, only to be met with a jolt of adrenaline; produced by having a spear pointed straight at my larynx. In front of me, there stood a large tiger that was clearly aggravated. I could barely see behind him, however, I did manage to get a quick look at my cargo's predicament which also mirrored my own. Two tigers, white and the other a traditional black and yellow, were her captors. Both were no nothing compared to the stature of my 'friend', especially the white one who seemed to not be any older than an average six year old human. Even then, they still both held large blades, which definitely made up for their small physiques. The canine was frozen with its arms up, clearly not fully understanding the severity of the situation.

I sighed, the ignorance of them all - it's sickening. The tiger, clearly on edge himself, quickly jabbed the stick in retaliation, missing my eye by only a few inches. Instead, the brass tip of the crude weapon sliced into the tender flesh that coated my left cheek bone. He growled, his clench strengthening onto the sharpened stick without any sign of letting up.

"What doing here?"

I grit my teeth. "That isn't none of your business you filthy animal! You're interfering in Templar business!" I couldn't help but let a smile creep itself onto my face, the situation was nothing more then comedic.

"Unless you really wanna die, then of course by all means - keep your weapon held up."

The large feline, clearly enraged by the comment; followed up with another jab, this time with clear intent to kill. Reacting almost instantly, I turned around, infused lightning aura into my system and let the cat pierce my cloak to fool him into thinking he killed me. The spur of the moment plan worked wonders, as the combination of my speed and agility deceived him long enough for me to put a well placed lightning blade through his chest. Blood spewed from his mouth, staining my face in the process.

From my position, I could see the both feline's expressions morph into one of pure shock and agony while I pulled my entire arm from their comrade's cavity.

The yellow and black female shouted with an ear piercing shriek,

"FATHER!"

That fool even brought his family with him. He really was trying to get them killed wasn't he?

The feline launched from her position next to Luna with tremendous speed, catching me off guard in the process. Thinking fast, I held both my forearms up knowing full well I didn't have time to move. With incredible force, the impact of the cat's fist pushed me back a few feet.

I recovered quickly and braced myself for the onslaught of attacks that were incoming. The female swiped, punched and kicked, but it was always met with a hefty block on my end. The fact that her mind wasn't sound made blocking ever so easier because of the predictability of her barrage. It was fueled by anger and adrenaline - factors that didn't last forever. Then - an opening came. As she tired, the flurry became slower and sloppier, which I took advantage of by parrying one of the many punches. This left a huge opening that I instantly capitalized on by karate chopping a pressure point on her neck. Although a small attack, the well placed chop knocked her out instantly, leaving only the white child standing.

It trembled while pointing her blade towards me. Her ears down, eyes watery and legs crossed told me the whole story. Terrified. As if she was staring at the boogeyman himself.

"S-Stay back!"

The words didn't faze me as they had no relevance to them. She was cornered and judging my her buckling knees, even her incompetent little keidran mind could comprehend the situation.

"S-S-Stay b-back!"

My steady pace didn't waver and neither did hers. She backed towards a steep slope that fell straight into the river, something she didn't seem to have realized until it was too late. The loose edge of the slope crumbled followed by the child who was sent barreling down straight into the rapids bellow.

I couldn't help but shudder In response to what I had just beheld. The young feline had been swallowed whole by the the waves bellow without a second thought. It really put into perspective how ruthless nature was and how it could be. To my surprise, the keidran resurfaced; spitting and choking on the water that surrounded her being. An epiphany of consciousness rose within my soul, as I watched the child be thrashed around like a ragdoll. But I am a Templar. A man of his duty. To protect and insure the prosperity of the human race is my sworn destiny. But as I watched the child be taken, the line between our two races seemed to fade. No… No keidran are animals they-

"Y-YOU… YOU NEED TO HELP HER!"

"No I…"

"P-PLEASE! I k-know they attacked us… I know to you - to you were nothing more than slaves! Animals! But please! W-we can't just let her drown! S-She's only a child!"

Those words pierced deep. I didn't know what hit me hardest however; the howling pleas for help from the child or the keidran. Either way, they managed to aim deep. Deeper than I thought a keidran could ever accomplish. And as I watched the cub be swept further and further away; her terrified figure became apparent. Her cries became louder. Her eyes - her eyes shouted with a hundred times more intensity than the keidran who stood next to me could ever.

'Help me!'

I jumped into action, running along the rocky abiss after the child. It had already been dragged about a hundred feet away, but I was quick to catch up and start my rescue. I had to think of something fast, as I could hear the familiar sound of water falling. I examined the area quickly, but found no other way to help from upon the shore. I had no other choice.

"W-Wait!"

I didn't ponder any longer. I simply jumped first and thought later. My body reacted to the sudden excessive change in temperature poorly. I felt my limbs lock, but I pushed through and swam my hardest towards the general direction of the feline. The distance seemed short from the shore, but in reality; the cold temperature and raging waves made such a distance seem like it were miles away. The high pitched pleas for help became shorter and before I knew it, the child disappeared under the waves. My mind told me to stop the effort and focus on my own well being, but my body felt otherwise. I took a deep breath and dived underwater. My vision was skewered, but I could just about make out the small figure. Using all of my remaining strength, I lunged forward and grabbed the child. I resurfaced gracefully, gasping for air. My efforts were filled with hardship, as the waves pulled me in each direction at the same time. Water splashed my face, which made breathing even harder. I had far passed my limit already. The waves were simply far too strong. What was I thinking? Why did I jump in after her? Why didn't I listen to my head? Why?

I could barely see the outline of rocks headed straight towards me - or should I say; I was headed towards them. I dodged one successfully, but was quickly met by another. Of which, I couldn't maneuver passed. Instead, a sharp but sudden impact threw me into unconsciousness and everything became nothing. Simply darkness.


	8. Chapter 6: Flatcap

"Come on Squirt!"

My chest hurt, as the cold air filled my lungs. Cedar, pine, oak - I crossed them all during my effort to stay caught up with the blond. Dylan had always been fast - faster than me at least.

"Jay! Come on you slow poke! We'll never find a way back at this pace!"

"B-But Dylan! You're bigger than me… M-My tummy's starting to hurt..." my eyes stung and leaked both voluntarily and involuntarily.

His annoyed snort could be visually seen as a geyser of smoke erupting from his mouth. His face noticeably softened however, once he finally realized my predicament. I tried to wipe my tears but, they didn't sway easy. Dylan clearly noticed this and planted himself in front of me, his large twelve year old frame towered over my overly small six year old body. His presence was firm, assertive, but most of all - warm.

To my surprise and dismay, he crouched down and proceeded to wipe my tears with his flat cap. "Your cheeks are red, Squirt! Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" his smile still polluted his equally as red cheeks.

"I-I-I'm not cold!" I crossed my arms firmly to try and afirm my point, however the blond simply scowled.

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say, Squirt. But here-" he removed and placed his cap on my head,

"This'll help with the cold."

"R-Really? But this is your lucky cap!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm not giving it to you, I'm just letting you borrow it."

"Awww dang it!"

"You were just complaining about me giving it to you!" he laughed.

I couldn't help but chuckle along with him, realizing my ridiculous contradiction. To be completely honest, I didn't quite know what I wanted. I simply wanted to get out of the cold. My laugh soon subsided after realizing just that - the reality of things was that we were still in the middle of nowhere freezing.

"What's wrong, Squirt?" he frowned.

"We're still lost, Dylan… I-I'm scared…" Tears once again flooded my eyes and this time; I didn't quite care to try and hide them.

A silent, but confident sigh escaped his lips. "You don't need to be scared, Squirt. I got us into this mess and I sure as hell will get us out of it."

His warm smile resumed upon his face, filling me with a warm feeling and re injecting me with new purpose.

"O-Ok… B-But where do we go from here?"

"That's a good question." He chuckled,

"Well we've been going this way for awhile and we haven't seen anything recognizable, so maybe this way?"

"I-I think we came from that way…"

"What?" he mumbled,

"Oh wait, you're right! What would I do witho-"

Blinking would have been sufficient enough to miss it. From behind Dylan, a bush rocked back in forth alerting both of us that we were not alone. We stood there for two agonizing minutes, both parties seemingly stumped- not knowing what to do.

"He-hello?" Dylan finally broke the silence.

Whatever caused the ruckus must have thought they were still unknown to us, as they stayed silent. We both however kept our eyes stagnate on the general location of the movement.

"W-We know you're there! Show yourself!" Dylan had regained his normal composure and stood tall in the face of our adversary.

What proceeded however was unexpected by both of us. A white wolven slowly exited its hiding spot, arms behind its back and head down as if it was just caught with its hand in the cookie jar.

"A-A Keidran?"

Dylan rubbed his eyes as if to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, however what stood before us was very much real. It had to be no more older than me neither.

"Hey you! What the hell were you doing in that bush?" the blond had a mix of confusion and anger in his tone and I didn't quite understand why. The Keidran didn't seem like a danger to us.

"No harm…" the wolf waved,

"Look for brother… H-He gone…Try find..."

Her trembling figure seemed to speak more to Dylan than her broken english as his tone shifted.

"I-Im sorry… Funny enough, were lost too." His smile had returned to his face, which the animal clearly noticed judging by how her hackles lowered after his shift.

"Hey! How about this? We'll help you find your brother and then maybe - you can help us in return!"

The canine's tail shook and her muzzle brightened into a smile.

"T-Thank!"

Her soft tone signaled that she was female, which made sense, as she was quite small. Nonetheless, Dylan had gotten us into another endeavour and I wasn't even sure he noticed. Instead, he just lay there; joyous as ever.

"Sooo… When was the last time you saw him?"

"Since this morning... Tribe say not worth… Think dead… But I look… He only family…"

Even though it was poorly explained, I could translate most of what she had said and it absolutely shattered my heart. Her brother was gone and her comrades didn't even care to look, leaving only her to her devices.

"W-We'll help!" I lunged forward and hugged her.

"I'm sure he's ok! Dylan is really good at looking for stuff! He always finds my toys when I lose them, this won't be any different! Right Dylan?"

Looking back, the blond was frantically nodding as if to make sure we both knew he agreed.

"That's right! We'll find em' in no time!"

The wolf's tears were replaced by a grateful smile as she returned the hug.

"Now then, you said three days… Did he tell you anything about where he was going? Maybe he was going on a trip!"

Dylan - as always, was confident with that conclusion however the wolf's frown spoke of another possibility.

"No… He say gone to play… He twelve… Not old… He like to play in this area…"

"I see…" the blond was stroking his non existent goatee, presumably thinking of where to go from here.

"How about we check the pond we just passed, Squirt."

"That's a good idea! Let's go!" I grabbed the Keidran's hand and rushed towards the frozen body of water, followed closely by Holmes himself.

We were quick to backtrack towards the landmark and were even quicker to start searching for our new friend's brother. Nothing was out of the ordinary - apart from some broken ice near the center. We made sure to examine through the ice to make sure he hadn't fallen in- though it was highly unlikely to be the case because of lack of large cracks on the ice. There was, however, a small hand size hole that was barely larger than my hand. Even if it had fell though; it was clear he had not drowned since the water was barely four feet deep. We still made an effort to look considering it may have frozen over. After twenty minutes of examining the ice, we instead concluded that the cause was not the wolf's brother but was instead a non-indimadating rock that presumably been launched through the ice by someone or something. This small insolent detail left us scratching our heads- leaving more questions than answers.

"Maybe he did this?" I questioned,

"We throw rocks at ice all the time Dylan, maybe he was doing that?"

"Maybe. What do you think-" he turned to face the wolf, waiting for an answer.

"Clan call me Tara."

"Well Tara - what do you think?"

"Maybe… But… he not like that… Not usually…"

I left the two to their own accord and began my own mini investigation as I felt quite adamant that the conversation wasn't going anywhere. Through the thick snow, not too far from the hole; I could barely see the outline of paw prints headed up the small incline and out of sight. Excited, I spun around to tell them of my discovery only to find both of them still talking - Dylan doing most the work in that department. I felt my lungs heave a sigh. I just wanted to go home and that wish would not become true without finding the missing Keidran. Watson was now the head runner of this case and he was determined to close it.

Reaching the top of the small hill had been a chore, however it gave me quite a good view of the surrounding area. The paw prints dispersed - blending into the snow which left me back at square one. Unless… I carefully examined the trajectory of prints before they disappeared and deduced that they seemed to have been headed straight towards a cave. I could have easily missed it, but it seemed as if the gods were on my side today.

I kept a steady pace towards the mountoness hole, while keeping in mind the tremendous grief that appeared on the Keidran's figure. It spoke to me almost on a spiritual level and made every fibre in my frozen body push past their already surpassed limits. I wanted to help. I wanted to be brave - just like Dylan. And most of all; I wanted to prove to myself that I was strong.

As I walked up towards the large - almost bottomless pit of darkness, a radiant light pierced its shadowy interior.

I spoke under my breath,

"F-Fire?"

_Fire._ _The symbol of life._

The heat radiated enough for it to be felt from my position several feet away. The warm feeling, however, was the least of my worries. A pungent smell had continuously attacked my senses the more and more I grew closer to the entrance. The smell - It was absolutely foul. There was no other way to describe it. It had the same stingy aftertaste of blood that I knew all too well because of my house's proximity to the local butcher. This same smell would constantly bombard my nostrils each time I'd return home from class. It never quite got old. It didn't help either that the aroma carried a certain weight that dragged along with it's disgusting atmosphere - a feeling of dread and sadness. One that I'd unfortunately had to breathe in when I was around the establishment. As I continued to grow closer to the source of light, and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness beyond; a feeling echoed through my ventricule that struck me to my core. I quickly noticed why exactly this was the case. A neat pile of white fur sat next to a group of older wolves. The tidiness, however, ceased here. It was placed on the ground next to the canines and folded like clothes that had come straight out the washer. But it wasn't so clean. In fact, it was stained with what looked like to be the source of the stench: blood.

I took two steps back in horror as the scene unfolded. Everything seemingly unfogged from my mind as things became all too clear. Even within my "young" psyche - I knew very well what kind of atrocity I was witnessing. They were cannibalizing Tara's brother.

Panic ensued, I quickly turned to run but tripped over a piece of limestone causing a small but noticeable whimper to escape my mouth. The sound echoed off the walls and found themselves in contact with the wolves eardrums. Their ears always perked up when this happened. It's characteristic for all keidran to do so when they hear sudden sounds. This time - well this time was no different except for the fact that this small detail symbolized something greater. It marked my fate down and put the whole situation into perspective like no other minute detail could have ever done.

"Aan human kiir?" the largest of group growled,

"Hi dare interrupt mu ahst fin middle do un kipraan?"

He stomped and grew closer, all while I shuffled towards the exit on my buttocks. I faced him, terrified of doing anything other then beg.

"I'm so-sorry… Pl-plea-"

His harsh grasp was on my collar in seconds as he ascended me to his level. I could feel the anger, partly because of how forcefully he had raised me. My neck had whip lashed significantly causing a distinct crack to be heard. But it didn't matter. The wolf simply smiled sadistically knowing full well that I was no more than a chewing toy to him at this point. With the same ferocity that he used to pick me up, he threw me out the cave and into the cold snow. I felt my head bounce off a hard surface, instantly dazing me like no other. Even through my blurred vision, I could see the outline of the canine walking towards me. He was slow. Almost as if he were taking his time to savour this.

I could sense my body release a heep of adrenaline, which pounded every vein in my body at indescribably high pressures. The feeling of urgency reinstated itself into my mind and made me push through the dizziness and confusion.

_Crawl! Crawl! Crawl!_

I pushed myself forward, crawling on all fours.

"Dy-Dy-Dylan…" my shouted, but my vocal cords did not follow.

The crackling echo of snow grew closer behind me.

"Dy-Dylan…" tears flowed down my cheeks.

The footsteps stopped. The feeling of his shadow loomed over me.

"DYLAAAN!"


End file.
